


Have You Ever Seen A Movie?

by tsukkiniceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, actor hinata, actor tsukishima, artist yamaguchi, famous tsukishima, kageyama is a volleyball dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiniceu/pseuds/tsukkiniceu
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a 22 year old actor living in Los Angeles. Kageyama Tobio is a college student who just really loves volleyball. A meeting between the two sparks an unknown love-hate relationship when Kageyama says he has never seen a movie.





	Have You Ever Seen A Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is finally here! i ship kagetsukki so much, i hope you all like the first chapter!

"Tadashi, we are out of milk" Kageyama claims as he settles down on the couch next to his brunette best friend. Yamaguchi sighs knowingly, and claims Kageyama drank it all yesterday.

 This is just like any Saturday, Kageyama thinks. Yamaguchi is cuddled on their couch watching cartoons and sipping his black coffee, Kageyama could never understand how he could drink it. Kageyama is wearing his comfy pajama pants that have a volleyball pattern on them, and a t-shirt that says "I am a king". He liked this shirt more than any he owns, because he personally thinks it is important to remember his past of being a dictator. The two college students sit quietly together for a while, before Yamaguchi speaks up, "Tobio I have to meet with Suga and Oikawa to work on our project, will you be okay without me?". 

Yamaguchi has always been concerned about his volleyball-obsessed room mate, considering all he ever thinks about is volleyball. All Yamaguchi wants is for Kageyama to go out more and make some friends; however, he knows the extremely small possibility of that ever happening. Yamaguchi met Kageyama back in middle school, 10 years ago. He has always looked out for Kageyama, who has a lot of trouble speaking to others, and showing his feelings. Yamaguchi however, has always been an open book, expressing his feelings and showing how much he cares. He knows Kageyama appreciated their friendship more than anything, and really does love him even if he has trouble showing it.

"I'm going to go buy milk" Kageyama states before getting up and walking out of their shared living room. Kageyama hears Yamaguchi sigh and giggle slightly before calling out to him "Have a lovely day king!". Kageyama questions the sudden use of his old nickname before throwing on his shoes and walking out the door of their apartment. The two lived together in a shared apartment just outside of their college campus, so they had an easy commute. Luckily, neither of the two have any classes on Saturdays.

Kageyama yawns as he grudges down the streets of Los Angeles. It is 8:30 AM, definetly too early to be awake on a weekend day, but Kageyama just wanted his milk. He finally walks into the small grocery store nearest to him. After a good 10 minutes of debating between whole milk, 2% milk, and skim milk, he eventually decided he deserved whole milk for making it all the way to the store this early in the morning. He bought a 8 pack of milk boxes and started his trek back to his apartment, where he would spend the rest of his Saturday. He started to space out, daydreaming about volleyball, when he felt himself walk straight into a pole. At least, Kageyama thought it was a pole. He felt himself being tackles by said pole, and he fell straight onto his back flinging the milk out of his hands, hoping to save it from being squashed. 

"Watch where you're going, milk boy" the man laying on top of him said in a seemingly annoyed tone. Kageyama felt his eye twitch as he got angry, "You're the one who came running into me, you nearly squashed my milk and ruined my Saturday, dumbass". Kageyama then looked up to meet the eyes of the man who was still hovering on top of him. 

Beautiful, Kageyama thought to himself. The man has the most beautiful caramel colored eyes Kageyama has ever seen, covered by his sleek black glasses. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, matching his soft lips that Kageyama could not seem to stop looking at. His hair was blonde and short, and his skin seemed like the smoothest thing Kageyama's seen. Kageyama quickly shoves the man off of him and onto the street beside him, as his cheeks burn bright red. 

This man was an asshole, Kageyama thought, a beautiful damn asshole. He wanted to talk more to this mysterious man who came running into him, but suddenly there were screams coming from the distance and he heard mystery man mutter various swear words. 

"Of course, right now, great fucking timing" mystery man whispers sarcastically. He then turns to Kageyama and his eyes open wide. "Fuck. You're bleeding. What do I do, shit" he watches the mystery man start to panic to himself, as he realized he felt slightly light headed. He heard the screams and footsteps get closer as he was suddenly lifted up into the mystery man's arms.

"Look, milk boy, I need to get away from those people. I have to take you with me because you're bleeding and the last thing I need is another shitty article about me. I have to run so just don't pass out on me" Kageyama hears the mystery boy mutter and he starts to take off carrying Kageyama in his arms. Usually Kageyama would be screaming insults and trying to get as far away as possible from this stranger, but the sudden loss of blood made him too tired to do anything. So, he let himself be carried for about 10 minutes before he suddenly felt himself being dumped onto a squishy couch.

He looked up at the mystery man, who was now covered in sweat, and holy heck he did not know it was possible to be even hotter than he was before, but this man proved him wrong. Kageyama never really dated in the past, but this man definely seemed like boyfriend material, that is until he spoke. 

"So, do you always walk outside wearing volleyball pajamas, king?" the mystery man said scoffing slightly. Kageyama flinched at the nickname but looked down to see he was still wearing his volleyball pajama pants, and his 'I am a king' top. He tried to sit up quickly to yell at the annoying stanger, but instantly fell back down, feeling blood drip out of his nose.

The stranger snickers, "I'll be right back, us peasants wouldn't want the king to pass out now would we?". Kageyama watches the stranger walk away and decides he does not like him. He takes this oppurtunity to take in his surroundings, realizing he was most likely in this strangers home. Yamaguchi would be dissapointed in him, he thought.

Mystery man's apartment was, interesting, to say the least. The apartment seemed to have a grand white aesthetic, and Kageyama quickly recognized this man to be quite wealthy. Despite the expensive white furniture and large television on the wall, the apartment was also littered with strange posters of different dinosaur types, and many small and large figurines of said dinosaurs. There were also a couple of posters of different moon phases, and a clock hanging high on the wall in the shape of a moon, that waxes and wanes to tell the time, instead of rotating around. This was much different than the small cluttered college apartment he was used to, where the walls were almost completely covered with various selections of Yamaguchi's paintings, and one sole poster of a volleyball star Kageyama looked up to. He heard the mystery man returning and he felt a cool cloth start to lightly dab at his face. 

"Tsukishima" he heard the mystery man whisper. "Huh?" Kageyama rotated his head so he could look into the man's eyes.

"My name... it's Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei". Tsukishima, huh? Kageyama thought it was a beautiful name fitting for the beautiful man. 

"So, you prefer milk boy or king? or is there another name you have designated upon yourself" Tsukishima said with a snarky tone. Kageyama felt very light headed now and could not really think properly. "Kei," he said with a small smile "you can call me whatever you like" before falling asleep as he felt Tsukishima slowly dabbing the cloth at his face.


End file.
